Shades of Grey
by castleheart
Summary: Micah Henrikson was just a run of the mill hunter until she meets the Winchesters and loses her father within the timespan of twelve hours. She begins to hunt the demon responsible for this, and her path crosses with the Winchesters many times, much to Micah's chagrin. Will she ever forgive them for letting her father die? Can she even forgive herself? [ Slow build Sam/OC ]


**1.**

Shades of Grey

_The world is not made in black and white, there are also shades of grey._

**Chapter One**

by castleheart

* * *

><p>Micah breathed heavily and uncontrollably as she sprinted down the alley and rounded a corner. This hunt wasn't going as planned. At all. She got cornered by more vamps then she was expecting, and while she did get away, she dropped her machete. She couldn't take them down with anything else, so she was basically screwed at the moment.<p>

Didn't matter. No use crying over spilled milk.

All she had to do was get to her car, she had an arsenal in there.

She rounded the corner, her black trench coat flapping at her knees and back like a shadow, her long black hair being flipped around by the wind.

She was cut off at the end of the alley by the smirking female vampire, who bared her fang and snarled, lunging at her. Judith evaded her grasp but knocked herself into the wall by doing so, air rushing from her lungs upon impact. She grabbed the vamp by the back of her hair and drove a knee into her stomach, flipping her and landing her directly on her back. Micah didn't waste any time and took off again, this time being faced by a tall black vampire aiming a right hook at her. Since she was half his size, it was easy for her to duck and grab the fist that flew at her, driving a knee between his legs. Vampire or not, a good kick to the jewels always slows men down.

And slow him down, it did. Micah sprinted past him as he doubled over in pain.

She made it down the stretch of alley and rounded an abandoned warehouse, finding her precious chevy classic parked right where she left it. She dug into her pocket and fished out her keys, quickly unlocking the trunk and digging around for an extra machete she knew she had. She let out a breath of relief and prayed a silent prayer of thanks to God once she was able to.

Just as her fingers closed around the handle of it, she was grabbed from behind and flung like a ragdoll. She landed heavily on her back, her head banging painfully against the dirty asphalt.

"Ah…" she breathed in pain, her eyes scrunched as she put a hand to the back of her head, looking up at the three vampires, her hand clutching her machete so tightly that her knuckles turned white and raising it in a warning gesture, despite her position.

"Stay back," she growled.

The female vamp smirked, "Or what, little girl? You gonna jab us with that?"

Micah smirked, "Actually, I'm nineteen, screw you very much."

Witty sarcasm was not the best way to deal with this situation, this became obvious when the vampire's features contorted in anger and Micah was picked up by her throat. Her machete was knocked out her hand, and as her back connected with the hood of an abandoned car, she began to panic a bit.

One hand was clasped over the hand on her neck, trying to pry it off, the other pushing the woman away by her face to keep her fangs at bay.

Seeing an opening, Micah head butted her. It made her see stars, but it loosened the vampire woman's grip. Then, Micah swept her feet out from under her, and flung her at the two male vampires, distracting them long enough to lunge for her machete on the ground nearby.

Picking it up, she spun around and swung at the first vamp she saw, the white one that didn't say much. When the female lunged for her again, Micah moved to the side and tripped her, swinging at the tall black vampire and cutting his head off as well. She spun around, and when the female vampire saw the dead corpse of her mate, she let out a mournful wail. Micah went at her, but the female ducked the swing of her blade and kneed her in the gut before kicking her legs out from under her. Micah grunted as she landed awkwardly, but she twisted her legs with the vamps and yanked as hard as she could, tripping the woman as well.

Micah brought down her blade on the woman's neck, and her head rolled away.

Micah untangled herself from the corpse and stumbled to her feet, breathing heavily as she wiped the back of her hand over her mouth, lifting her machete and looking at the crimson red blood dripping from the shiny steel of the blade.

"That went well."

* * *

><p>After she got everything cleaned up and the bodies were burned with their remains and ashes buried, Micah stumbled into the shitty motel she was staying at and collapsed into bed, closing her eyes and snuggling into the lumpy mattress.<p>

She got a few hours of shut eye when he woke up in midafternoon the next day, she wasted no time in getting up and taking a shower, before she packed up her stuff and headed out for breakfast… Or lunch, in this case. She let out a tired yawn as she pulled into a diner and took a seat in a booth, crossing her legs under the table and pulling out her cell phone, checking her messages.

Her father sent her one just a half hour ago.

'Caught the fugitives, at last. Today's a good day, sweetie. What are you up to?'

Micah rolled her eyes, her dad was so hell bent on catching the Winchester brothers, it has been on the top of her father's to do list since… Well, over a few months now. He did catch them at one point in time, but they escaped prison. Which was sort of impressive.

Micah had a feeling that the Winchester brothers were hunters, not murderers. But even her own father didn't know that she was a hunter, he didn't know the truth about what was really out there. Her father is an FBI agent, so he usually sees the world in black and white. The only reason Micah ended up being a hunter was because her mother was one. Her dad and her mom sort of had a one night stand some time ago, but her dad stepped up to the plate as father when her mom called him and told him she was pregnant. They never were married and they never lived together, but Micah would spend weekends with him and on weekdays she'd be with her mom.

Her mom died when she was eighteen, she was mauled by a werewolf while on a hunt.

Micah tracked that son of a bitch down and made him pay for it dearly.

Anyways, she texted him back the name of the city and state she was in, coming up with some sort of bullcrap excuse of visiting a friend. She put her phone down as the waitress came over and asked her what she wanted. She ordered a coke, since she really didn't like coffee, and her phone buzzed as the waitress walked off.

She picked it up and read the message.

'Really? That's where I'm headed to right now.'

Micah's eyebrows scrunched, and she began typing another text.

'Oh, really? I'll drop by the station with some coffee and Advil old timer ;)'

She smiled at their inside joke and set her phone down as her cup of coke arrived, she took three long sips before her phone buzzed again.

'It would be dearly appreciated, thank you haha. Just be careful, these fugitives are very dangerous.'

Micah rolled her eyes and replied:

'I'm shaking in my boots dad, really. I think I'll take my chances.'

With that snarky response, she set her cell down and settled to wait for the waitress to come back and take her order. Her and her father's relationship was overall okay; but there were times when they would be at each other's neck for some stupid reason. She hardly was able to see him since he is usually so busy with work and Micah was usually busy with hunting. Plus—it was a dangerous business she was in; she didn't want any of her enemies, even hunters—knowing about her family. Her father was the only family she had left, she didn't want him getting dragged into the monsters and demons business. Even if she did try to tell him, he would never believe her.

Sighing, she told the waitress what she wanted and the woman walked off.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Micah paid for her food and left the restaurant. She stopped at the nearest Starbucks and picked up a black coffee for her father. She drove to where the police station was, parked in the visitors spot, and climbed out, walking into the station and peering around in curiosity.<p>

She spotted her father near the front, writing on a thick stack of papers. He glanced up upon hearing the door, and smiled when he saw her, "Hey sweetie pie."

Micah rolled her eyes, "Dad, I'm nineteen, you can't keep calling me that."

Her father scoffed as she handed him his cup of coffee, "Where's the felons?"

"In the holding cells, with my partner, don't go in there though," he says quickly, giving her a look, "I don't want you anywhere near those two."

Micah sighs, "Dad, they're in chains. They won't do anything to me."

He shrugs, "Just to be safe."

Then, they heard yelling.

Micah took off towards it on instinctual habit, her father bolting after her and the sheriff—she guessed, since she didn't even acknowledge the guy—following on his heels. Her father was yelling at her to stop and go back, but she was in the cells before anyone else.

In front of the cell door, lay the motionless body of Steven, her father's partner. In the cell, stood a very tall and handsome male holding a gun, his feet chaind. Behind him, stood a shorter, better looking male clutching his bloodied shoulder. Micah rushed forward and felt Steven's neck for a pulse. There was a lot of yelling, but Micah wasn't listening to any of it. She sighed and shook her head, "He's dead," she confirmed and stood up, "But there's no blood on him, he wasn't shot or anything."

"What did you do to him?!"

"We didn't do anything! He was possessed!"

"Possessed?" Micah blinked and looked at him, "Demon?"

Both of them looked at her, wearing identical confused expressions, "How the hell do you know about demons?" the shorter one asked.

Micah smirked a bit and winked at him, "Take a wild guess."

Her father cut in before they could say anything else, "You too, Micah? That's it, I'm sick of you two. I'm getting you out of here, right now."

"Yeah, do that!" The shorter one yelled, still clutching his shoulder in pain.

Micah looked away as Henrikson pulled out his walkie-talkie and tried to get the pilot's attention. There was no response. When he tried again, there was nothing but static. Micah's heart dropped a bit and she rubbed her lips together as everyone left the holding cells, wondering what was going on. Steven was dead, the pilot wasn't answering. Micah wanted to go outside and see for herself what was going on, but her father wouldn't let her. Were the demons here because of the two in the cell?

They must have a hefty price on their head.

Micah also had a feeling that this was only going to get worse.

Unsurprisingly, she was right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love OC stories so I hope people like this one! I'm going to need some reviews before I update hough ;) so don't forget to review, favorite, follow, all that good stuff.**


End file.
